deceptionabcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Black
Cameron Black is a world-famous illusionist whose career got ruined when his twin brother, Jonathan, got sent to prison for a murder he didn't commit, so he joined the FBI to help get him out and solve some other crimes. Early Life From a young age Carmeron and his brother Jonathan got trained in the art of magic by their father. As part of his acts he kept Jonathan's existence a secret and presented them as a single person, which allowed them to pull off all kinds of trickery where they could be at two places at once. However it also caused tension as Jonathan basically felt like had no life of his own. Magic Career Becomming a highly succesfull magician Cameron's shows became a huge succes. In 2017 he had a show where his brother appeared, making it look like Cameron had traveled thousands of miles in mere seconds. Taking a break after the show Cameron got accused of murder by the FBI and was forced to reveal the existence of Jonathan. It turned out Jonathan was framed by an unknown woman, making it appear like he had killed her. Cameron was powerless as Jonathan got sentenced to prison. A year later in 2018 Cameron noticed a plane getting vanished by magic. Recognizing the style of the Mystery Woman in it he went to the crime scene and met agent Kay, revealing that the plane had actually not burned down but had been switched using illusionism which had allowed the criminal they were moving to escape. Though sceptical of him Kay allowed him to come allong and eventually they managed to track the criminal down and arrested him. Working with the FBI After his succes the FBI recruited him and his magic team as magic consultants, using their skills in magic to solve crimes and helpt the FBI in taking down criminals. Personality: Cameron his entire life is build around his magic as he has been trained in it since birth. His succes made him a bit arrogant sometimes as he seemingly expects everyone knows about him. While sometimes blaming his father for the hard upbringing of him and his brother he also noted that he would not have been like this without him. He has an iron code of honor as he is willing to do everything in order to save his brother from prison. His loyalty to his brother is absolute as he has worked with him his entire life. Cameron rarely uses weapons and despite a highly skilled fighter he stated that he will never use lethal force no matter the situation. Abilities: * Master magician: Trained his entire life Cameron is one of the greatest magicians in the world. He is highly skilled in various themes which include: stage magic, sleight of hand, pickpocketing, illusions, cardtricks, mindreading, distractions, escapism, lockpicking and varous others. Cameron knows most illusions and is able to create new ones to fit the situation. He is skilled in magic to the point that he automatically is aware of most people's perception of situations. With his mastery of magic he can see through most deceptions and trickery almost instantly, recognizing the slightest details or pattern. * Skilled detective: Despite little experience his keen observational skills and mastery of deception allow him to solve various cases and note details that even experienced detectives miss. He is able to take situations apart and analyze them sysematically, allowing him to reconstruct events and acurately predict future actions of people involved. His analytical skills allowed him to outmaneuver experienced criminals, cops and even world class assassins. * Skilled hand to hand combatant: Raised as a traveling magician his father taught him and his brother to be immensely skilled fighters. While prefering deceit over force when needed Cameron is able to fight multiple armed opponents at once in all kinds of situations, instantly adjusting to get the advantage as seen when he defeated two cartel members while blindfolded and defeated three free running criminals with ease. Kay described his fighting skills as world class. * Charismatic: Cameron is highly charismatic, able to draw people's attention and make most people like him quickly. * Free running: Cameron possesses basic freerun skills, allowing him to move over rooftops, however with a lot of effort. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters